The Time Shifter
by TriGemini
Summary: She came from a different world were Charmed didn't exist. Fate intervened and sent her there with all the knowledge she knew of their world, as well. Chris Revelation fic


**The Time Shifter **

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Charmed, only Aaron Spelling and WB does. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**A/N: **This takes place in the middle of Season 6, after Chris-Crossed, and after both Phoebe and Paige find out that, Chris is Piper and Leo's second son.

* * *

**Summary: **She came from the real world where Charmed or magic didn't exist. However, after the loss of her fiancé and her death in the two worlds, she was taken by the 'Powers That Be' and merged together with both sides of who she was. Placed in the Charmed world, she was told by the Elders that she was apart of a prophecy that one day would take place. While stuck in her present situation, she meets the Halliwell family and feels that since she knows what's going to happen she can help in the quest of saving in one son and preventing the death of the other that doesn't deserve it either. What's more, perhaps along the way she and the lost young man can help each other out by healing their wounds of the past and change their future for the better. Not to mention, if it is possible they might be able to fall in love along the way.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Out of time_

_Out of reach_

_Not of this place_

_Still a piece_

_A part of a whole_

_Not of this time or of then_

_Different world_

_Different realm_

_She will be brought into this place_

_To fulfill what is her rightful fate_

**--The Book of Prophecies**

* * *

**(The Charmed World: The 'Original' Timeline, the year 2027, the place 'Sanctuary' in San Francisco, California)**

* * *

It was already past nine in the morning and the auburn-haired young woman knew that she had to get to the assembly room for the meeting that Eldon had called the night before. It seemed that lately Wyatt's demons had been quiet and the Resistance was trying to figure out what the former 'twice-blessed' Halliwell was planning. Given that, they all knew that Wyatt wasn't known to be a patient person. Therefore, if he didn't do something outwardly, it was because he had something up his sleeve and whatever it was, it wouldn't be good in any way. This obviously made the rest of the Resistance a bit nervous. Because without Chris around to help them, they wouldn't be able to predict Wyatt's movements accurately and even if the other Halliwell members got involved, they didn't know Wyatt like his own brother did.

Unfortunately, the Resistance members didn't have the luxury of Chris' presence at this moment in time, since he was on a classified mission, which only a few members of the Resistance knew of. For only the most trusted people in the Resistance were kept informed of his whereabouts, such as his family (that are left), Bianca (his fiancée), Darryl (an old family friend), Eldon and Minerva (two of the Elders) who survived Wyatt's attack on 'Up There,' herself, and a few others, as well. However, in the end it had proven pointless. For Wyatt had discovered his brother's latest betrayal and sent an assassin after him. The young woman couldn't believe that Bianca would turn on them so quickly after Chris left them for his mission. Then again, she always suspected that Bianca hadn't done it out of choice. Especially, if she was the one that Wyatt had sent to go bring Chris back from wherever he'd gone in the first place. However, what shocked her most in the end was Bianca's death at Wyatt's hands.

She hadn't been surprised that Wyatt would try to kill Chris again. After all Wyatt had been, trying for the last six years to do that since he ultimately turned and became a tyrant. Even though, most of the people in the Resistance knew that what Wyatt really wanted was for Chris to join him and not really kill him. Still, just because Chris had the safety of knowing his death wasn't imminent, he was more concerned about the others his brother has killed in the past and the others if he ever got the chance to do so.

At this point, the young woman realized that she shouldn't keep thinking about Chris for it was best not to dwell on something that cannot be dealt with now. Therefore, she needed to clear her mind from those thoughts and be ready for what Eldon wanted to discuss with them all. She assumed though that it had to be important for the rest of the Council to be summoned, as well. Seeing as how it was extremely dangerous for anyone that was linked to the Resistance to be lurking aboveground and not protected in one of the sanctuaries where most of the refugees were living now. The sanctuaries were all in concealed locations that were spread out in various parts of the world with protection and concealment spells to ward off any detection from Wyatt and his demons. Meaning that Wyatt couldn't find them without a guide who knew where the locations were. For this particular reason, not many people in the Resistance knew the various locations. Only the Resistance Council, the Inner Circle, and some others, as well knew the exact locations. Not to mention, at times when meeting away from the sanctuaries they would meet up in the underground chambers that are also warded against detection from Wyatt or his demons.

As for, how the Resistance worked, it was run by a chain-of-command so that everything would be orderly, and everything was decided by a democratic system that way everybody had a say. As a result, by the request of all the different groups, they elected Chris as head of the Resistance Council. For they had a lot of faith in him, held him in high esteem, and everyone was extremely loyal to him. However, while Chris was gone on his missions, it was his Second-In-Command, Aries, who presided in his stead. The rest of the Resistance Council was made up other magical creatures in the magical community and a representative from the non-magical community, as well. That way all groups were being represented, everybody was being heard, and that way nobody could say they weren't apart of the decision-making process.

In addition, everyone in the Resistance was considered an equal and there was no discrimination amongst each other either. For they were all fighting for the same thing. Nevertheless, at times there were some problems among the magical creatures, of course. The usual things, like this particular group didn't get along with this other one etc. Moreover, some of the non-magical people had some problems, as well. Not that anybody could blame though. Seeing as the non-magical community had never believed that magic truly existed until the exposure of magic occurred and now because of Wyatt's tyrannical rule they've had to live in hiding because they were afraid of him and his demons. However, in the end the mortals managed to live amongst the magical creatures in peace.

Sanctuaries provided refuge to people that sought it. They were places that those who couldn't fight, for those who didn't wish to fight, for those who were in hiding, families, children, and others were able to go to without fear of discovery. The Inner Circle was made up of Chris' most trusted friends and advisors. He would go to them for advice when he wasn't sure how to approach a situation. They were also the ones in charge of important matters that occurred within the Resistance, as well. The Inner Council also faced the Resistance Council like everybody else, for none of them were above anybody else who lived under the _'custodia'_ of the Resistance Edicts, and they were also the only ones that knew certain things that the Council didn't. What's more is that everyone followed the same rules and nobody was exempt from them. They all had to live together and work together for it was the only way to survive. It was also the only way to keep what little peace and safety there was and to keep it all from being destroyed. However, back to the present moment, the young woman was making her way towards the assembly room when she began to hear various voices. One of them was extremely loud enough that she could hear it all the way outside the room.

"Does anybody know when this meeting is going to start? I've got some work that I need to finish up before going back to my apartment," said an annoyed voice in a loud tone. At hearing this particular voice, the young woman knew right off that it was Vedran. It was obvious to her that he didn't want to be at this meeting. However, it wasn't by choice to show up it was mandatory. Especially, if one was on the Inner Council and had been summoned to the meeting by one of the Council members. Vedran Saldañio was half-witch, half-demon and wasn't known to be the most patient person in the world. He joined the Resistance when he was sixteen, because his mother had been killed by some of Wyatt's demons. His father had long been dead and he didn't have any family left anymore. He also knew both Wyatt and Chris since they were kids. They'd been so close the three of them before this entire mess started.

Not to mention, he joined up with the Resistance because he didn't want to join Wyatt. Even if Wyatt had been his friend when they were growing up, it didn't mean that Vedran was willing to follow the same path that his former friend had. Another reason, Vedran joined the Resistance was because he did respect Chris in many ways and had to give him credit for what he was trying to do. Vedran also believed that it must have hit Chris the hardest. Since it was his brother, they were fighting against and it isn't easy to have to fight family. Vedran's contribution to the cause was that he trained some of their spies, got reports of what was going on aboveground, and he had plenty of demonic contacts that occasionally helped by passing along information. Therefore, in the end, he did his share.

He also wanted to help Chris with his 'other' mission, as well. Especially, since the two were close friends still. That was why he was moaning and groaning about being stuck at this particular meeting right now. The young woman had finally managed her way to the doorway and just rolled her eyes at the way Vedran was behaving. She figured by now that he wasn't going to get over it and decided that the best course of action was to just ignore him in the end. As she made her way into the assembly room, she noticed that Eldon hadn't arrived yet, which to her seemed a bit odd. Everyone else had arrived, except for him and that began to worry her a bit. For Eldon was always on time to his meetings. Everyone always assumed that it had something to do with the fact that he was an Elder, one of the very few left, and perhaps the only one that the Resistance members could really trust at times. Especially, since everybody was aware that Chris wasn't overly fond of the Elders from beforehand. Still Eldon had managed to gain Chris' trust from the beginning and Eldon practically became a father figure for Chris when, his real father wasn't around anymore. Then again, Eldon was like a father to most of the younger generations that were fighting this war. For an Elder, he was someone they could really confide in and ask for anything if they needed to.

As for the young woman, she continued to wander a bit more around the room looking for a place to sit, until she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Her defensive nature kicked in. She therefore, instantly turned around with a feral look on her face and waiting to pounce on whoever it was behind her. However, when she looked to see whom it was standing behind her, she realized that she had come face to face with Vedran who had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He knew that she wouldn't attack him. Still he always managed to get to her no matter what.

"Well it's about time you showed up, Enchantress. Been wondering if you'd make it to the meeting," Vedran said in a mocking tone.

She on the other hand rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she hated Vedran; he just got on her nerves. He was like the older brother she was glad never to have had in her life. However, it was always good to have him around and have him watch her back when the situation got tough. He was good in a fight and he was also a good friend. That was something in the Resistance nobody lacked, friends. They were good to have around when things were hard and they kept each other from doing things one would end up regretting in the end. Still it didn't keep people from dying. It didn't matter how many whitelighters, Elders, and healers that tried to save as many as they could. People kept on dying and yet they still kept on fighting. Nothing was going to deter the people from their goal. Even if the odds were severely against them from the very beginning.

"Yes, well…some of us actually want this plan to work, Vedran," she said with a grin on her face. At this comment, Vedran just smiled back at her and then lead her to a seat that was next to his near the front. Although, once they had been settled in their seats, Vedran took one look at his friend to realize that she had a worried expression on her face. Not that he could blame her. For Eldon had never been late to one of his meetings. Therefore, they weren't sure if there was a need to be worried. While lost in thought, Vedran without realizing grabbed his friend's hand and squeezed it to remind her that everything would be okay and that they just needed to think positive in the meantime.

* * *

**(Somewhere on another realm of existence)**

* * *

This was a realm that existed outside of time and space. It was a place in which no mortals were allowed to step forth in. For long ago, they had been banished. The only beings allowed in this realm were creatures of pure magic. However, even then only some were allowed in and others forbidden to enter. In this lush realm lived various magical beings. The realm itself was temperate in weather conditions, though it looked more like a tropical island with its lush tropical rain forest surroundings, plant life of all kinds thriving everywhere, animals living amongst the trees and mountains, and a crystal blue sea that glistened when the sun reflected off of it. Even though, they lived in this peaceful realm. The inhabitants have hidden themselves from the others in fear of attack. Long ago, they had banished the mortals that had lived here with them. They had been sent away as punishment for their unbearable greed that mortals had within themselves. In doing this, the inhabitants of Rhodes had exiled themselves from the rest of the outside world. In hopes that mankind would forget of their existence. Only very, few knew of their true existence anymore and yet they kept the secret so that no evil could ever trespass into the realm.

In this realm lived a race of seers that were known as the Rhodians. The Rhodians were known to be peaceful people and only fought when they were threatened by an outside force. However, in this day and time that has always been the threat since they secluded themselves. Their powers were considered to be great by most and quite powerful, as well. Not to mention, their predictions were also known to be quite accurate and that was why most magical and non-magical creatures sought their counsel. Unfortunately, the downside of asking a Rhodian seer for help is that they usually speak in riddles and do not tell the person what they really want to know. Therefore, in the end you really don't get much information from them. Although, there are times when the seers will tell you what you want to know, for a price, of course.

At this particular time, an elderly man in golden robes was walking among the mountainside in hopes to get to his destination, for he had come from very far and was weary. As he traveled to his destination, he thought about why he had come to this realm, for it was not his place of origin and yet he came all the way to confer with one of the seers of Rhodes. Nîcon was considered one of the most powerful seers among his kind. Not to mention, he was the only Rhodian that was willing to give you a straight answer without being so cryptic.

Nîcon lived on the highest mountaintop in Rhodes. This particular seer had secluded himself away from the rest of his kind, surviving mostly by himself from his own work and without the aid of magic. He created many things while living alone on the mountaintop. Such as powders of all kinds (magical and non-magical), medicines for healing the sick; for that he grew herbs of many varieties and other plants that were useful for medicinal purposes and for food preparation, also, not to mention, some of those herbs and plants were also used in various potions (magical and non-magical), as well. He also grew a variety of vegetables in his garden to add to his food intake. Not to mention, he also made some pieces of furniture from the trees that surrounded, as well. Additionally, he also raised an array of animals, for eggs, milk, various meats, and wool. Therefore, everything he did was for a reason. Still though, despite his search for seclusion many people still sought him for his opinion. As it was mentioned, he was considered the greatest amongst his kind.

Once more, the elderly man continued on his weary journey in hopes of reaching the hut before nightfall.

* * *

**(The Real World: 'Reality' Timeline, the year 2004, the place San Francisco, California) **

* * *

It was just another Saturday afternoon San Francisco, California. The weather outside was hot, the traffic was horrible, and as usual things were just plain dull. At least, that was what M.J. believed. M.J. Standish was a 21-year-old, college student who worked part time at her cousin's dusty old bookstore. She was light complexioned, had long silky reddish-brown hair, which she usually wore in a braid, had almond shape eyes that were the color of jade. M.J. was the type of girl who enjoyed doing all kinds of things. She loved reading, listening to music, dancing, studying, cooking, and playing sports, not to mention other stuff, as well.

She thought that since she wasn't going to have class today and didn't have to work at the bookstore. The best idea would be to curl up onto the couch and watch her Charmed DVDs. M.J. had loved the show ever since she and her best friends started to watch it. Each of their families thought they were totally crazy for liking the show. However, the girls just brushed it off with the idea that their families just didn't understand. M.J. even sweet-talked her own fiancé, Jake, into watching it once with her and he ended up liking the show, as well. Since then, of course, the two of them would always get together and watch it. With that last thought in mind, a pained look crossed M.J.'s face. Thinking of Jake always made her sad, especially now. It seemed like an eternity since he died, although, in reality it had only been two months. Ever since then things hadn't been the same again.

Especially, when she did things that she and Jake used to do together, like watch Charmed. Despite everything in some ways, it finally made her understand what Chris in Charmed was going through. After all, he lost Bianca and she lost Jake. Therefore, to her it made sense. Even though, she always wondered how Chris was able to go on and continue what he was doing. She on the other hand, was still trying to find the strength to move on. Even if she realized that, it wasn't going to be easy for her to do so. By this point, M.J. realized that she was dwelling very much on the past and the fact that she was comparing herself to a fictional character.

She knew that Charmed wasn't real. For magic didn't exist, it was just a story, although, to her it would be cool if it all really did exist. However, she knew that she had to be realistic. Stuff like that didn't happen in the real world and that she knew very well. Therefore, she snapped out of her reverie and decided to watch one of her DVDs. She went over to her DVD machine placed the disc inside and pushed play. She then walked back to her couch, got comfortable on it, and tried to cheer herself up in the only way she knew by watching something she liked.

* * *

**(Somewhere on another realm of existence)**

* * *

In this realm outside of time and space, the time of day had worn on. For it was finally dusk when the elderly man his way onto the mountaintop where he came to an isolated hut and knew that finally he had reached his destination. The elderly man continued on his path that led to the front door. He knew that once he crossed the threshold of the hut. Everything that he had come for would finally be revealed to him. As soon as he reached the front door, the elderly man knocked twice until the door opened to him.

Once he passed through the doorway, the elderly man found himself in an average sized room. The walls were made out of wood; the floor was made out of solid granite, covered up by a thick piece of fur, the room had very little furniture, aside from a makeshift bed, a mirror, a big trunk, a wooden table, and two chairs. It was obviously the home of an unpretentious hermit, who only needed the necessities in which to survive with in life. All the other things inside where his belongings, such as his books in which he took great joy in, his many tools, stocked on his small shelves where miniature vials and bottles were kept. In addition, he kept the many herbs he used there, as well.

On the far end of the hut was a small fireside where the elderly man could see a small roaring fire with a pot over it boiling. To the elderly man, this place was simply incredible. He never believed it was possible to live off of nature so easily if one wanted to do it really. The elderly man believed that Nîcon had certainly found his Eden. As he wandered around the small home, he hadn't noticed that the door that opened for him, suddenly closed. When he turned around once more to the front, he noticed the door being shut and wondered what was going on since he heard no one come in. Therefore, he walked towards it cautiously, for he knew that anything could happen while he was here in Rhodes.

As he got closer, he suddenly heard a clash behind him. He immediately turned around with his robes twisting about him and came front to front with the person he was looking for…. Nîcon. Nîcon was a man who looked as if he was in his late eighties, with silvery white hair that he elegantly wore pulled back in a braid, a long flowing silvery white beard graced his face, with steely blue eyes, and a Roman nose. He was the ideal persona as seer, since in reality he was an ancient man. For he was wise beyond his years, he has seen and heard many things in his lifetime. Many of which were of this world and the next. He was all-knowing they said. However, even his gift denied some things at times. Nîcon didn't consider himself 'great' or 'perfect'. In his opinion, he felt that immortality was a curse and punishment for something he had no control over in a previous lifetime. However, he uses his gift of sight in order to help and not hinder. He only denies those who could use his power for great harm. That is why he has barred his kind and himself from the rest. Even keeping those that could bring harm to his kind, as well.

The elderly man stood silently before the other man in complete stillness, for neither had words to say yet. Instead, Nîcon just gestured to one of the chairs near the table and the other man took it, for he had traveled far in his quest and wished to rest for a moment. Nîcon, himself went over to his hearth and picked up the pot that was boiling over the fire and then returned to the table in which the other man sat at. He then placed the boiling pot in the middle of the two of them and cast his hand over it to feel the warmth of the steam that was rising from the water still. After meditating for a second Nîcon sat down opposite of the elderly man and gazed intently in the eyes of his visitor. Wondering if the man would truly get all the answers he was looking for in the end. Nîcon then took the pot that stood between them and gazed into it. From there he could see the steam begin to part and what answers would be revealed to them both at this moment. As he gazed deeply into the water, he immediately began to see the events unfold before him. In a low somber voice, he began to speak to the other man in front of him,

"All is dark in the other world. A great power has risen in darkness and now the light flees from it. Nevertheless, the light fights to shine through the heavy darkness and to bring peace once more to its rightful place. What was once good is now evil. A mere traveler that is bound by the same blood as the one who holds the darkness within himself, has traveled from the future to the past in order to set things right. Unfortunately, due to his journey he will cause an imbalance in the flow of time. Thus, he will create a domino effect that will cause this time divergence to expand even more from this world to the next for there is already an imbalance in that world, as well, as yours. For a soul has been divided into two separate times. In order to bring back the balance, that person must die in both timelines in order to regain the balance that has been lost. However, once that person dies both halves of the soul will merge with each other and at once revive that person. Still though, in order to balance the light vs. darkness, good vs. evil, that person must be placed in a time that is not of their world. For others will be after that person and they will also be of good use in that other place. Unfortunately, though their memories will be lost until the 'Powers That Be,' think it's time for them to regain them once more. Despite this situation that will occur. In the future of this person, they will play a great role, a very important role!"

After finishing that last sentence, Nîcon looked straight towards the other man. For he was expecting a reply of some sort, because he did not know if those were the words he wanted to hear. The other man however was in a different state of mind for he wasn't, certain, if he wanted to accept what had been told him. Then again, he knew Nîcon extremely well and the man wouldn't lie to him about anything. Hence, he had no real choice but to accept this as the truth. Although, he wished there was a way to prevent this from occurring, Nîcon was right about one thing though. Two parts of one soul cannot survive in different timelines or without the other half, as well. The elderly man instantly realized what he had to ask next to his old friend. Therefore, in a voice filled with apprehension he spoke to Nîcon,

"Tell me old friend. Who is it that you see that dies in both times?"

As he waited for an answer, he saw the look of trepidation cross Nîcon's old face. Then he saw the old seer, compose himself before giving the answer that would solve this present riddle.

"She is the one who they call, _la sorcière enchantée_,"

At this statement, the elderly man's eyes went wide with surprise. He knew now that he would have to prevent this from happening or at least, find a way to fix things so that they wouldn't get out of hand. Therefore, he stood up abruptly from his chair and knew that he had to get back to his own time and place. He looked once more over to where Nîcon sat and shook is hand hastily. He then spoke softly,

"Thank you, Nîcon! For these words, you have given me. I will try my best to make sure that all happens as they should…my old friend."

With all that said and done, in a swirl of blue lights the elderly man disappeared from Rhodes leaving a very worried Nîcon behind in his own world to dwell on the matter that would take place on the outside of his own realm. Nîcon slowly closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'Do take good care my friend. You are going to need all the help on this one, Eldon. For this time you cannot save the girl yourself, only the traveler can. Only he can protect her from the troubles that will lie ahead and only she can help him survive his enduring quest.'

* * *

**(The Charmed World: The 'Original' Timeline, the year 2004, the place Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California)**

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell was sitting in the household's conservatory with books stacked all around her on the small bench, some on the floor, and a few on the top of the table with papers laid out in an untidy mess, also. She was working diligently on her latest advice column for the Bay Mirror or else she knew her boss Elise Rothman was going to flip out for not having it ready for the deadline tomorrow. Therefore, she decided to work from the office at home so she could concentrate more on her work. However, she regretted that decision when she came across Chris perusing over the Book of Shadows. It was bad enough that he was obsessed in changing the future. Not to mention, making her and her two sisters go out demon hunting just because he came up with a new lead on who could 'turn' Wyatt. She just figured that all this responsibility was hard on him. Especially, knowing what he's had to face all on his own. Even if he was their 'neurotic' whitelighter from the future, he was also her youngest nephew–to-be, and Piper and Leo's second son. Therefore, in some sense she could understand his motives for being the way he was.

So far the day had been extremely calm, which in a way was strange because normally the girls would be on alert for demon attacks. However, today things were slow and everybody decided to catch up on their 'normal' lives for once. Piper had decided to take Wyatt and go to P3 to make sure everything was set up for the rock band that was playing tonight at the nightclub. Paige decided to go work at one of the temp jobs that she'd been given for the day. Chris was working in the attic non-stop over new theories and leads on who could have turned Wyatt evil in the future. As for Phoebe, she was desperately trying to finish her column but was having trouble concentrating due to her thoughts lingering on her 'other' nephew and what he was going through. Figuring she wasn't going to get any work done anymore, she decided to take a break. When she got up from the bench in the conservatory, she headed towards the attic to where her twenty-two year old future nephew was at for the moment.

As she headed up the stairs towards the attic, she suddenly felt a flash appear in her mind.

* * *

**(Phoebe's Premonition; the beginning)**

_It was night already music was blaring and the place was crowded. A young woman with long auburn hair came out of the building with a group of people. She then parted ways with them and walked towards the parking lot that was across the street. As she walked nearer to the car, a hooded figure appeared in front of her, the young woman then screamed, but was grabbed instantly by the hooded figure. The young woman struggled to get away however; the figure wouldn't let her go. His face appeared suddenly and two eyes glowed intensely towards the young woman he had before him. He then pulled out an athame and stabbed the young woman._

**(Premonition ends)**

* * *

As soon as Phoebe regained her composure, she immediately took up running the stairs in order to get to the attic faster. Once she made it to the door, she zoomed inside and found the person she was looking for sitting on the aging couch and reading the Book of Shadows. Chris instantly looked up to see his Aunt Phoebe and noticed that she seemed to be out of breath. He couldn't figure out why. Although, this being Halliwell Manor, the residents living in this house being witches, moreover the Charmed Ones. Something had to be up and seriously wrong. Therefore, he felt he needed to ask Phoebe what was wrong.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" he asked calmly. For it was obvious that he was trying not to go into panic mode just yet.

Phoebe took a deep breath before she began to speak in an urgent tone,

"Chris I just had a premonition."

With those, few words Chris knew that today wasn't going to be as peaceful as they all thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think…is it good so far? Should I continue it? Please review and tell me. 


End file.
